


Webcams and Offices

by kkbobay



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkbobay/pseuds/kkbobay
Summary: After coming back from a meeting Danny Rand gets a very big surprise from you, his girlfriend.





	Webcams and Offices

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first time writing smut, kind of my first time post smut. Please be gentle. Also there needs to be more Danny/Reader smut please I am begging you!

Plopping down on his office chair Danny Rand let out a huff mixed with a groan. He was coming back from a meeting and was currently finding solitude in the quietness of his office. Closing his eyes while scrunching his face he rubbed his tired eyes and leaned back in his chair. The billionaire/secret superhero contemplated the new information presented at the meeting but quickly his thoughts turned towards his wonderful girlfriend, you. Only dating for a few months he knew that his feelings for you would be unmatched by anything else. Slowly his oncoming headache faded away and a small smile quirked up on his face. At this moment he decided to check up on you not because he was worried or anything, but because every time he saw you it made his whole day. He leaned forward with his hand flying to his work computer bringing up his companies’ new secured video conferencing program and quickly clicked on your name. The computer chirped a nice tone while a picture of you appeared in the middle of his screen. Suddenly the picture of you tuned into video of you lying front down on Danny and yours bed with a sweet, innocent smile on your flushed face; wrapped up in the blanket giving him a perfect view of your naked cleavage. 

“Hey babe!” you excitedly greeted while trying to hide the fact that you were out of breath. 

“Hey what’s up?”

“Nothing… much? What’re you up to”

“Ugh,” he groaned, “Just got done with a very boring, but very important meeting. Wanted to relax a little and see your face.”

“Ah, you’re so sweet. Hey, when are we going to go superheroing again” you cocked your eyebrow sassily.

“You know that we wern’t superheroing, you were a hostage and I saved you cute ass”

“Ah, you” you waved your hand totally dismissing what he had just said. 

“Hey quick question”

“Yeah?”

“What… were you doing before I called?”

“Uhh… nothing?”

“Were you… masturbating?”

Your eyes went wide as you went silent, you knew that you were caught and you really didn’t want to hurt Danny’s feelings. Sometimes he overprotective over you, sometimes its when a nice guy chats you up on the street and other times it his idea that he should be the only one to make you squirm the way you do. 

“Yeah” you finally admitted, “You were in such a rush this morning and I didn’t want to keep you waiting. I’m sorry Danny.” You sat up revealing more of your breasts to the screen before realigning the camera with your face. That’s when Danny got a very dirty idea.

“You know what, it’s okay. It’s my fault for not… attending to your needs.”

“What?”

“Yeah, and I know just how you can make it up to me. Hold on” he stood up out of his chair sauntering to his office door with a mischievous smile on his face before shutting and locking the door. 

Returning back to his desk he leaned forward and adjusted the screen at bit before saying, “You can show me what you were doing before I called”

“Wait like… what?”

“Well this is kinda my fault and well… just show me how you do it” he smiled an evil smirk while leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. Raising an eyebrow as if issuing a challenge to you, you mulled the proposition over in your head for a bit before flashing a cheeky smile.

“Okay babe, but…” you drawled out

“What?”

“I get to see ‘how you do it.’” you added air quoted for effect.

His eyes went wide then looked back towards the shut while huffing out a breath of shock and surprise. With his eyes going back to the screen while rubbing his hand over his face, you cocked an eyebrow at him before he shook his head in amusement. 

“Okay” he simply said.

“Okay then” you sat forwards placing the computer where it had been. Resting back on your knees you slowly peeled the blanket off your body, with your breasts already exposed and hardened due to the exposure to the chilly air, the blanket fell to the bed revealing your full naked body. 

“So whatdaya think?” your hands roamed up your own body passing your breasts and rested around your neck. 

“You are… magnificent”

“Ah, why thank you” you smiled looking at your computer screen of Danny oogleing you, noticing the strain in his pants you chuckled before saying, “You look… uncomfortable there sweetie, why don’t you take care of your… problem there?”

Leaning back in his chair smirking, his hand grazed over his thigh to the front of his trousers to palm his growing erection, “You mean this little thing” he crooned.

“You and me both know that that thing ain’t little. Now lets see it Rand.”

Shaking his head his hands went to his belt buckle and tugged it off him. He slid his pants down a bit, freeing his hard member with an audible thwack as it hit his abdomen. 

Thinking about Danny exposed in his office made you wet. You reached forwards to grab your haphazardly thrown vibrator and made a show of it to the camera.

“I don’t even know why you didn’t throw out that thing ages ago”

“For this” you lowered your body down onto the vibrating head letting it get into full contact with your wet, throbbing, clit. Letting a moan of pure pleasure escape your body you reveled in the warmth spreading through your lower body by throwing your head back. 

“Go on hon,” you gasped, “Touch yourself.”

“Trust me I’m just enjoying the view for now, but if its what you want?” Grasping a hold of his hardened cock he first swiped his thumb over his sensitive tip while inhaling a sharp intake. 

Pushing down more on your vibrator your other hand went to your breasts to play with your nipples while being a vocal as you could because you know that turns Danny on. 

“Now you’re the one looking a bit uncomfortable there” Danny piped up while slowly stroking himself, “Why don’t you lie down and show me what you’re doing there?”

Moaning a yes you flopped onto your back an propped yourself up against the bed’s pillows. You spread your legs and made sure that everything was in full view of the camera. You took the vibrator away and decided to finger yourself in front of your camera. 

You saw Danny’s eyes go wide and lean slightly towards his laptop, before he leaned even more you spoke up, “Hey babe I still want to see you, you know?”

He looked down, blushed a little and leaned back again, “Sorry its just that… I wish I was there right now, you’re so gorgeous.”

“Ah why thank you” you smiled as you elegant fingers rubbed tiny circles around your bundle of nerves. 

Danny was entranced by what was going on on his computer screen. Although he couldn’t be there in real life he experienced everything as if he was. He could smell your arousal and feel it practically drip down his face. His hand stroked even faster while rotating his hand and passing his thumb over his tip with each stroke using the pre-cum to lube up his hand. 

“I would give anything to be the one who’s making you moan like that” he groaned in impatience. 

“Oh trust me you definitely are,” reaching for your vibrator again you placed it in your wet hole and against your hot pearl, “You are the only one who could get me this hot this fast.”

Danny, trying to be as quiet as he could, let out an elongated moan as his cock twitched in his hand. Pumping faster and faster the faps of each stroke were audible through your computer which in combination of the direct pressure of your vibrator made you climax hard. Moaning Danny’s name over and over again as you grinded against the pleasure that was your vibrator, Danny felt coil tighten in himself and within three strokes he came with a great roar into a trashcan to hide the evidence. 

After the post orgasmic haze faded the both of you looked at both of your computer screens at the same time. You both smiled and chuckled because of what you just did. 

“You okay over there?” you asked

“Yeah what about you?”

You chuckled, “Yeah, real, real good. Um quick question”

“Yeah?”

“Did anyone over there hear ya you think?”

“Nah, nah… I mean, I don’t think so”

“We sure did!” a voice came through the walls 

Eyes wide Danny looked back at where the voice came from then back to his screen. You were lying down on your stomach again with your face in your hands. Sneaking a peak at your screen you tried to not laugh or die from embarrassment. Danny noticed it and also tried not to burst out laughing. After what felt like forever you both roared into laughter and both of your faces turned really red.

“Ah, Danny!” you laughed, “I love you babe”

“I love you too babe.”

“See ya later tonight?”

“Or you could come over sooner and… have a part two to what just happened?”

Pursing your lips you tapped your finger on your chin while your eyes looked up in innocence. Glancing back down at him you smirked and said “Okay see you before lunch”

“I will see you before lunch then. I can’t wait” he winked as he said his farewells and the screen went dark.


End file.
